


Some New Routines

by akaashixbokuto101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship - SakuAtsu, Established Relationship - SunaOsa, Fluff, M/M, Miya Four, SakuSuna Friendship, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: “Yes, tomorrow. I told ya Osamu and I were planning on goin’ to go hikin’ for the whole day.”“Oh that was tomorrow. I’m hanging out with Suna,” They were currently on a week long break from training, and has both decided to stay in Osaka and visit Atsumu’s family.Atsumu’s head shots up in surprise as he finishes rubbing the lotion on his hands, “Suna? Yer hanging out with Sunarin? How did that happen?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 254
Collections: 1 Generic Haikyuu Faves - akaashixbokuto101, Miya Four Week 2021





	Some New Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this fic. I don't even know how to summarize it, so I took the easy way out.
> 
> I hope you guys like it though!

Kiyoomi was rubbing hand lotion on his hands while already in bed when his boyfriend stepped out of the shower with his towel hanging low on his hips. Kiyoomi finished rubbing the lotion and lied down completely, pulling the covers towards him, blatantly staring at his boyfriend who was in the middle of changing. 

“So what are ya planning on doin’ tomorrow?” Atsumu asks as soon as he settles himself down on their bed. 

Kiyoomi shifts to lie on his side to face him, “Tomorrow?” 

Atsumu raises one of his eyebrows as he reaches over Kiyoomi to grab the hand lotion from his bedside table. Kiyoomi is blessed, for a moment, of his boyfriend’s glorious torso in close proximity. “Yes, tomorrow. I told ya Osamu and I were planning on goin’ to go hikin’ for the whole day.” 

“Oh that was tomorrow. I’m hanging out with Suna,” They were currently on a week long break from training, and has both decided to stay in Osaka and visit Atsumu’s family. 

Atsumu’s head shots up in surprise as he finishes rubbing the lotion on his hands, “Suna? Yer hanging out with Sunarin? How did that happen?” 

Kiyoomi shrugs a shoulder, “He called to ask me, while you where in the shower if I wanted to hangout with him. He apparently arrived in Osamu’s apartment this evening, and I just said yes, but I thought it was strange why he won’t just hang out with Osamu, since they see each other only during season breaks. I thought you were invited as well, but now that you mention going with Osamu tomorrow, I understand.” 

Atsumu lets out a laugh, “I told you this a week ago.” 

“I probably wasn’t listening to you.” 

“You didn’t even try to deny it. What kind of boyfriend are you?” Atsumu whines. 

“The kind that’s really tired from the intense training coach wanted us to do before we have this break.” Kiyoomi snuggles towards his boyfriend’s neck and Atsumu just places his arms around him in reflex. “Good night.” 

Atsumu lays a kiss on his forehead, and Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu’s lips curl in a smile against it, “Good night Omi.” 

… 

Atsumu leaves early the next day and while Kiyoomi was asleep. As he was sitting alone on their dining table eating the breakfast that Atsumu cooked before leaving, he was reminded by his plans for the day by someone knocking on the door. 

“Suna.” Kiyoomi greets as soon as he opens the door to Suna who was in casual clothing that didn’t have a speck that says he’s a professional athlete. Something that Kiyoomi really was not used to seeing on anyone who plays professional volleyball. 

Suna nods at him in greeting while taking off his shoes at the genkan. “Sakusa.” 

Kiyoomi lets Suna do his thing while he goes back to his meal. “You’re early. Have you eaten already?” 

Suna slumps on the chair opposite of him, “Osamu woke me up to eat breakfast with me. Something about missing me.” Suna scoffs, “If he really missed me, he should have just let me sleep.” Suna’s face and tone of voice betrays the fondness that he feels even though his words speak the complete opposite. 

Kiyoomi thinks that the Miya twins really are the same, while at the same time different. They both made them breakfast, but Atsumu let him sleep in, while Osamu woke Rin up. “You wanted to hang out today, what do you have in mind?” 

Suna rests his chin on the table with his arms holding his phone in front of him. “Not sure. I just wanted to hang out with someone. Osamu thought I was arriving later today, and when I decided to surprise him, it turns out he had plans with Atsumu. So I thought, Atsumu stole my boyfriend from me, why don’t I do the same to him.” Suna shrugs, or tries to, at least, considering his position. Kiyoomi just lets out a small laugh at Suna’s logic. Suna puts his phone down, but doesn’t straighten up and looks at Kiyoomi, “You’re really different now.” 

Kiyoomi just stands up and cleans the dishes that he used while, “Hmm? What do you mean?” 

“You’re softer, and you smile and laugh more.” Suna lets out a small smile, “I guess Atsumu really has an effect on you.” 

“Well, I am happier.” 

… 

Watching movies together became the first agenda in their day together. Suna really wasn’t that bad, and he has never made Kiyoomi feel awkward around him, but this is the first time that they hung out just the two of them. They hung out before, had plenty of conversations together, but it was always with the presence of their boyfriends who were usually bickering in the kitchen. 

“You really have a lot of product on your bathroom.” Suna says as he plops down on the opposite side of the couch. “Are those all Atsumu’s?” 

“Some of it are, but most of those in display are mine.” 

“Huh, I did not expect that. What are they even for?” 

“Skincare.” 

“Skincare?” 

Kiyoomi nods. “Why do you look so surprised? Don’t tell me you don’t use any?” 

“I don’t.” 

Kiyoomi pauses the movie, “You don’t?” 

Suna just raises an eyebrow at Kiyoomi’s actions. “Why do you look so surprised?” 

“Suna, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re really pretty.” 

Suna just continues to look at Sakusa weirdly, “Thanks Sakusa, you’re really pretty too, but I don’t understand why that's important.” 

“How can you be that pretty without proper skincare?” 

Suna shrugs, “Genes?” 

“Okay, that makes sense.” Kiyoomi stands up and heads to the bedroom to change. When he comes back, he just sees that Suna was still sitting where he was, scrolling through his phone, “Let’s go.” 

“Huh?” Suna looks up, “Where are we going?” 

“I’m going to make you even prettier.” 

“Huh?!” 

…

Kiyoomi drives them both to his favorite cosmetics store that he knows has everything that Suna needs. 

“We really don’t have to do this Sakusa.” 

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow at Suna on the passenger seat, “Do you have any other ideas on how we should spend today?” 

Suna shrugs, “Sleep?” 

“You can do that later.” 

Suna lets out a small laugh, “Komori has always said that you’re stubborn, but I never really thought about it. I mean, you’re with Miya Atsumu, the most stubborn guy I’ve ever known in my entire life, but you might be just as bad as him.” 

Kiyoomi shrugs, “I’m not, but to be honest, it is a fairly close competition.” 

“How do you even handle stupid arguments?” 

Kiyoomi swings into the parking lot of the store, “We don’t. We compete on who’s going to be right.”

“Compete how?” Suna says in a slightly louder voice than his normal, surprise seeping through it. 

“Service aces.” 

Suna snorts, “Mature.” 

…

The saleslady greeted them as soon as they walked in to the store and asked if they were going need assistance. Kiyoomi just thanked her and said no while grabbing a basket. Suna slouched and puts his hands on his front pockets and just slinks after Kiyoomi, very much like a kid who was dragged into following their mother in to the store. 

“For now, all we need to do is establish your daily skincare routine.” Kiyoomi starts explaining as he walks through the aisle looking for what he needs and putting items into his basket. 

“How would I even know how to use these things?” 

“We’re heading to your apartment after and I’m going to teach you.” 

They spend almost half an hour going around the store and the only time that Kiyoomi asks Suna for his opinions are for which scents he likes on certain products. “You really like orange products.” Kiyoomi observes when Suna picks another orange scented product. 

Suna shrugs, “It’s not a personal choice really. Osamu prefers the smell of oranges for his bath products and I got used to the smell and now it reminds me of him.” 

Kiyoomi smiles gently at the small information Suna shares with him, “Atsumu too.” 

“Huh?” 

“Atsumu chooses orange scented bath bombs and shower gels when we shop. I guess it is a Miya thing.” 

Suna smiles a small smile as well at the revelation, “I never really noticed it in high school, but it might be as well because we smell of sweat most of the time we’re together. Now, whenever I’m in our apartment, everything smells like oranges, and it's strongest on ‘Samu’s skin.” Suna smiles. 

“It must be hard being away from him most of the time.” 

Suna stares at something on the shelves, “It is.” Suna smiles sadly, “It was a hard adjustment too since we were together all the time when we were in high school, then suddenly the most we can see each other was once a month, if we’re lucky.”

Kiyoomi tries to imagine doing the same with Atsumu, but he just can’t. He was glad that they were at least on the same team. “You got together in high school right?” 

Suna nods and laughs obviously remembering something funny. “Atsumu and Gin got sick of us pining over one another and locked us in the storage room of the gym. I didn’t know it at the time, but Osamu was always complaining to Atsumu. Atsumu complained to Gin, to whom I’ve been complaining to. So they decided once and for all to help us.” Suna laughed, “Osamu was so mad, but he was thankful as well. He would never say it to Atsumu though.” 

Sakusa snorts, “You don’t have to worry about that. Atsumu boasts that he single handedly got you two together all the time. Okay, we’re done.” 

Suna looks at the basket. “That’s a lot of product Sakusa. Do I really need all of that?” 

“It is a lot right now since we are starting from scratch, but most of these take a long time to consume.” 

Suna just shrugs, knowing that there really was no arguing with Kiyoomi, or maybe he just doesn’t want to make the effort to do so. 

…

Rintarou had never really thought that hearing Sakusa talk about skincare products and day or night routines was interesting, but sitting on the floor of his apartment it was interesting to see Sakusa with a glint on his eyes while talking about something that was not volleyball. 

Sakusa had grouped the products he had bought into three, explaining, “This group here is the group that you use both in the morning and before you go to bed.” He points to another set, “These products are for the morning only, and the last one is for the night only.” He then proceeds to explain how to use each one and their respective benefits. 

“I remember first moving in with Atsumu.” Sakusa starts to share. 

“Wait, before you start that,” Rin gets up and heads to the kitchen to get wine and some glasses. “I need wine if you’re going to start talking about Atsumu.” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes, but still accepts the wine offered, “He was so shocked that he had to allot a lot of space for my things in the bathroom.” He scoffs, “He thought he would have free reign over it for his hair products.” 

“He probably thought that you just look pretty without any efforts.” 

Sakusa directs a light glare towards him, “Are you saying I’m ugly without my skincare routine Suna?” 

Rin just rolls his eyes at Sakusa’s mock offended expression. “So? What happened?”

“I had to explain what each product was to him.” Sakusa gestures towards the coffee table, “Almost exactly the way I did today, but then he asked me if I could do it to him.” Sakusa lets out a small smile, “And starting that day, we do it for one another. Though it did a long while before he finally got the hang of it. I think he just did it because he saw how important it was to me, and now, it’s just routine.” 

Rin and Sakusa just continued the rest of the night ordering dinner, drinking wine, exchanging stories, and sometimes even complaining about their respective boyfriends until the door opened. “Sakusa, you’re here.” 

The both of them turn around in surprise to see Osamu at the doorway. Rin stands up from his position on the floor where he was now lying down on the rug and saunters towards his boyfriend to give him a loud kiss on the lips that rendered Osamu surprised, before pouncing on him. Osamu acts on instinct as he catches Rin securing his butt on his arms. “You stink.” 

Osamu laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, “And yer drunk.” He looks over at Sakusa who remained on the couch staring at them still sipping on his wine, “Yer drunk as well. Should I call Atsumu to pick you up?” 

Sakusa just shrugs, “I drove my car here.”

Osamu struggles getting out his phone from his pocket with a man, who was taller than he was, clinging on to him, but he managed. 

Atsumu answered at the first ring, “‘Samu? Have you seen Omi-kun?”

Osamu rolled his eyes as he moves across the room to settle himself on one of the seats in the living room with Rin settled on his lap. Sakusa narrows his eyes at him, “You stink.” 

Rin nods in agreement while still burying his face into his neck, and Osamu just ignores both of them, “That’s why I’m calling. Pick up your drunk boyfriend from my apartment so I can take care of mine.” 

Atsumu laughs on the other side, “They got each other drunk?” 

“Apparently so,” he hangs up and eyes all the things on the coffee table along with the empty wine bottles. “How much did ya even drink?” 

“A lot.”

…

Osamu waves goodbye to his brother and his brother’s boyfriend and gets back inside to take care of his own drunk boyfriend. As soon as he sits back down on the couch, Suna plops himself on his lap and resumes his earlier position of wrapping his legs and arms around him and burying his head on the crook of his neck. 

Unknown to Rin, Osamu likes drunk Rin because of how clingy he is. “What are all those things on the table?” 

“Hmm?” He tilts his head to get an idea of what Osamu was referring to. “Oh, they’re skincare products. Sakusa got mad that I didn’t have any skincare routine and still look pretty.” 

Osamu lets out a laugh. “What?” 

Rin nods his head, “He did. Then he told me a story on how he and Atsumu have this daily routine of putting all that goop on their faces.” 

“Hmm?” 

Suna lowers his voice, “And I realized, I wanted to have that routine for us as well.” 

Osamu smiles slightly and kisses his boyfriend’s nose. “Why don’t we start one then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was actually kind of rushed so don't mind any grammar errors and some spacing in thoughts :(( 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
